Potter The Deranged Prince
by HarryRiddleForever
Summary: What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? Who is Sapphira Dursley?This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to Lobiela who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other as she only wrote it in Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

All was silent in the suburb of Little Whinging, the air was cold and still, it was dark and the moon shone brightly. A small house on Privet drive was darker. An evil had situated itself in the household of number 4 Privet Drive like a shadow to its moonlight. The happy residents of number 4 Privet Drive are but a happy couple of three. A father, a mother, and a perfect son, the perfect front to hide what is underneath. The evilness of their hearts. People ignored the screams, the cries of terror, the sobbing of a child, all because they never saw any bruises on the son and the mother. They ignored what they could hear and what their instincts tell them all because they seem so kind, so happy. Because of this, they left a child to suffer. Suffer the abuse both verbal and physical because he was different, and because he was his mother's child. This night was just like the others.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9 **Warning! Physical abuse and sexual abuse** **1**

The front door banged open with a SLAM, I could hear the clumsy footsteps leading to my cupboard. I could hear the locks being opened and I curled into a tighter ball, attempting to protect what little of my body I had left, considering I was just skin and bones. The door to my cupboard opened and I could see a large form that the moonlight outlined. _Uncle Vernon_ , I thought miserably. Before I could run away between his large fat arms he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the kitchen. Why the kitchen? You ask, so the blood could be cleaned off better. He threw me to floor and my head slammed against the tiles with a crack, making my vision go funny.

"You little FREAK! You and your freaky ways! I should have given you to an orphanage, or killed you. You defile my house with your disgusting BLOOD! You're lucky Dudley knew that you're nothing but a Freak!" Kicks, punches and slaps were felt towards my small body, I didn't cry or react apart from a few groans here and there when he brakes something, bones most likely. "You're used to this aren't you? You need something horrifying to beat he freakiness out of you! You little FAG!" Vernon screams his fist raining down on my back. He suddenly stops and rolls me over. "Petunia won't sleep with me, did you know that? Something about the freak still being family, and it's not right to hurt family. SO, I don't want to waste my money on whores that have diseases and lose pussies, it's like fucking air. But you, we're only related by marriage, so, the only trouble I'll get into is fucking a minor, but seeing as no one knows you exist, I'll never be caught" He laughed.

I don't understand what he means. He began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He reached down and tugged off my shorts leaving my lover half bare because Dudley's underpants don't fit yet. Uncle Vernon took out his Willy. He grabs my hair pulling me up to my knees. He places it in front of my face. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, _is he going to pee on me?_ I thought, before he puts it on my lips. "Suck it Freak!" I shake my head. He looks angry before smiling darkly, he tugs my hair hard causing me to gasp. Uncle Vernon shoves his Willy in my mouth, "Suck, or you'll get no food for a week" I wanted food, so I have to do as he asks. I slowly suck on his Willy, causing him to gasp and groan. _Does this hurt him?_ I wondered. If it does I will suck his Willy harder because I want him to hurt like he hurt me. I suck harder, thinking maybe this is what sucking a lollypop tastes like. I imagine it's a lollypop. I lick the top my tongue running through a dip. Uncle Vernon groans, his head going to my head and forcing the Willy to hit the back of my throat. I gag. Still sucking. "Yeah, Freak, suck that dick, lick that cock." Uncle Vernon gasps out. I'm confused by the words but do as he says. He thrust his hips forward and moans loudly, panting. I grin around his Willy, forcing my throat to suck it up (Hehehheheee) I move my head in time with his thrust. Uncle Vernon shudders before letting out a loud moan and pee's in my mouth. He shakes for a while and pulls out I go to spit it out but Uncle Vernon stops me. "Swallow it, or you'll get double the chores you have now and a beating" My eyes widened before nodding quickly and swallowing his pee. He turns to walk away.

"You peed" I whisper. I flinch when he suddenly turns back to me. His breathing quickening slightly as he takes in my naked form, he grabs my Willy and tugs, causing a spike of pure pleasure to run through me his thumb going over the slightly slitted area of my Willy, causing me to moan softly. He stops and I whimper. He leans into my ear.

"It's not pee Freak" His tongue travels down my neck, biting softly "It's called cum, It's what makes babies, you place your cock" he tugs my Willy again and I moan" And you put it in a girl and when you cum, it makes the girl pregnant" My eyes widened. "Maybe I'll show you someday." He backs away and leaves. Leaving me to pull my bruised body into my cupboard.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday day to me, happy birthday dear freak, happy birthday to me" I sing softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9

A year passed and it still continued. I'm 9 now, yesterday was my birthday. Uncle Vernon doesn't hit me as much as he used to, only when I brake something, didn't finish my chores or did my chores incorrectly. He even allows me to attend dancing (Ballet and ballroom dancing) and martial arts class (Hapkido and Tai Chi) every weekend, Saturday for martial arts and Sundays (Church days) for dancing this is so if any nosy neighbour ask where the young boy they see in their backyard and front garden is Vernon and Petunia can simply say "Oh, he doesn't attend church, he feels he is closer to god while dancing, because it shows the inner beauty of the dancer".

Dudley hits me more and plays Harry Hunting when we're at school. Uncle Vernon still 'plays' with me once a week. I think he wants more, I'll ask him to show me how man and women makes babies together, like he promised last year. I walk towards Uncle Vernon, its late at night, Aunt Petunia has already gone to bed while Dudley is sleeping at a friend's house. He was watching T.V. I crawl into his laps (he likes it when I do this), he gives me his attention immediately. "What do you want boy?" See! He only calls me Freak when he's angry.

"I want to see how men makes babies with women" I say softly, watching his expression cautiously. He looked shocked, it quickly morphed into anger.

"Why the hell-" I interrupted his rant by putting my lips on his, kissing him softly, I put more passion into the kiss, wrap my arms around his neck, place my legs on either side of his hips and ground my privates into his, causing us both to moan. I pull back leaning in to whisper in his ear, still grinding myself on him.

"I just want to see what all the fuss is about, and I want to watch you in action, I want to watch you dominate her, I want to see just how powerful you are" I push myself against him harder. He groans.

"Ahhhh-" I swallow his moans into my mouth. Uncle Vernon said I had a large cock for my age, I managed to pick up on the language he used and after watching movies, reading books and articles, I learnt the art of being a slut and being kinky. Uncle Vernon loved it enough that he allowed me to spend time on the computer and go to the Library after school on days he was working late, but I had to be home to cook dinner so Uncle Vernon had dinner as soon as he walked in the door. I became really smart, especially in gardening. I grow fresh, juicy yummy strawberries and tomatoes and a range of fruit and vegetables in the back while growing beautiful, breathtaking flowers in the front. Uncle Vernon say's I have a green thumb.

"Daddy" I whispered seductively, grinding faster. He grabbed my hips and moved my hips faster and harder, we were now dry fucking each other. While we were focused on our pleasure I felt the familiar feeling build up in my stomach. I ripped myself away. Panting I tried to leave Uncle Vernon's lap but he refused to let me go, still gridding onto me. I lean into his ear again whispering innocently, "Doesn't Daddy want his cock sucked?" Uncle Vernon couldn't push me off faster immediately pulling down his pants. I watch as his cock sprung out of his suit pants. I lick my lips hungrily and pounce, taking the head into my mouth and sucking fiercely, I begin to deep throat his dick. Before pulling off with a pop, sucking on the tip, mu tongue delving along the slit caused him to shudder, groan loudly and climax, cumming into my greedy mouth. I lapped um his essence, swallowing it quickly before grinning up at Uncle Vernon, he was panting, not bothering to put his cock back in his pants. I look at him for an answer. "Uncle Vernon, please" I beg. "I read the theory to it, but I want to see you do it. I can even join in if you want me to" I pouted. Uncle Vernon eyed me. "I can pick a really pretty girl for you to sleep with and get her drunk and horny, she'll give herself to you completely. You can have another strong, strapping son or a beautiful elegant little girl. Please!" I pout. "I wanna a baby cousin to, to cherish, I could feed him, change him, and clean his messes, please" I beg. "Face it, Dudley is fat, stupid and ugly, that's because Petunia looks like a horse. You married, a albeit submissive women, but she's hideous. Dudley doesn't even hit that hard!" I sighed exasperated. He regarded me carefully, before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. But you will be the one to look after it. If anyone asks she's Petunia's and mine. I'll get Petunia pregnant and when it's born it'll die, or be switched." I grinned, throwing myself at him, kissing him deeply. Before giving him another blowjob to let him know I appreciate his acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9

It took me three weeks to find the perfect women for Uncle Vernon. She was beautiful, long blond hair, blue eyes, sun kissed skin, skinny with fabulous curves, young probably in her late teens, early twenty's. I walk up to her. "Hi, my name is Harry and I think your beautiful" I grin at her causing her to blush and smile. Modest, Uncle Vernon will like her. "Can I hug you, please" I beg. She laughed softly and nodded. I grin, hugging her before taking over her mind. **You are now under my command. Your name is Sapphira Aguire Dursley, A niece of Margaret Dursley. A long distant relation to Vernon Dursley. He is your secret lover, as is his nephew, Harry Potter. You are ok with this relationship. Vernon has a wife called Petunia and a son called Dudley. You secretly hate them but are nice and** **kind to them to their face. You will love unprotected sex with Vernon, you will adore Vernon and love Harry Potter and when he is older you will suck his dick and allow him to pound himself into you. You will not think of contraception or any anti-pregnancy pills or needles. You will get pregnant by Vernon and love the child. You will continue to fuck Vernon until your death. Petunia will die of an incurable illness and you will marry Vernon a year or so after her death. You will be happy with Vernon. NOW. You will come with me to your new home.** I smile at her, hoping the compulsion lasts a few years if not months. She smiles at me.

"Let's go home Sweetie" I grin holding my hands up for her to pick me up. She smiles and does what I want. We walk home slowly, asking playing the twenty questions game. I found out her favourite colour is green and red. Lasagne is her favourite food. She believes in Mythical beings. She is a University student at the Queen of Mary but when her parents died in a car crash she got transferred to the University of Surrey to be closer to Vernon. She loves dominant men. She has a secret masochistic side. Her best friends name is Liana, but she lost contact with her when she moved to London. She's a virgin (Uncle Vernon will be pleased with this). She loves cooking, cleaning, gardening, shopping. Hates stuck up spoilt brats. And Petunia who looks like she has dung up her nose. She loves romance novels. Prefers to be seen but not heard. She adores gory movies. She always wanted a white picket fences, a beautiful house and a mysterious and beautiful family. I believe I chose well.

We walked up to the door and knocked. Petunia answered smiling until she saw me. "You! Vernon is furious! How dare you leave without permission...?" She began ranting before her voice died down seeing Sapphira. Sapphira smiled tightly, angered that she yelled at me.

"Speaking of Vernon, is he here? I have some things to discuss with him." She said curtly. Petunia nodded slowly, opening the door wider to let us in. Sapphira, still carrying me walked into the house without as much as a thank you. She walked into the living room to find Vernon sitting on the couch. "Vernon" She whispered breathlessly. Vernon turned his head fast to find what I guess is the most beautiful women he has ever seen. His eyes snapped to my form and I nodded, smirking. _She's ours_ I mouth to him. He grinned before walking to her and gulfing us both into a hug. I leant in to whisper into his ear.

"Sapphira Aguire Dursley, niece of Margaret, in love with Vernon Dursley" He gave me a look that said _we'll talk later_. I nod, still grinning. Vernon stepped back, arms open, I took a quick survey of the room to find both Petunia and Dudley frowning at the scene we just displayed.

"Sapphira, my dear" Vernon spoke loudly, affection in his voice. "It has been too long, I heard about your parents" (We agreed on making her an orphan, less questions then) "How have you been coping? I have the spare room ready for you" (We decided she would sleep in Dudley's playroom after we chucked everything out of course).

"Spare Room!" Dudley and Petunia shrieked. I cringed at how high their voices reached. "You threw away Dudinin's toys so that slut could sleep in his playroom!" Petunia snapped. "Dudinin's was crying for days!" She exploded. Vernon's eyes grew dark and he marched up to Petunia before raising his hand and slapping her across the face.

"You dare disrespect my decisions in my own house!" He thundered. Petunia had fallen to the floor, her hand cover the side of her face where Vernon slapped her. Dudley was shaking in the corner. Petunias eyes went to myself and Sapphira, expecting us to jump in and save her. I smiled darkly, Revenge was sweet. I turned to see Sapphira giving Petunia a dark grin, basking in the pleasure of her pain. It made her look beautiful and deadly, I can't wait to see Vernon fuck her. Vernon relaxed before swiping around to look at me and our new lover. "Dudley will show you to your new room while Petunia Grabs your bags for you. Boy, you will stay here, you have a punishment to for fill." Sapphira sets me down and they nod before doing what Vernon commanded. When they are gone he turns to me before I jump on him kissing him harshly.

"She's beautiful, young, only 25 and Daddy! She's a virgin!" I ramble excitedly. Vernon last year went on a diet and lost tones of weight. He also began going to the gym in the morning and for an hour after work. He got really big and buff and just plain sexy. Vernon grinned at my antics before nodding.

"She beautiful, a virgin, you say? That's pleasing" I grin.

"She likes dominant men, hates Petunia, loves cooking and cleaning, prefers to be seen but not heard and wants a white picket fence, beautiful house and a respected family." I tick off, remember the game we played and ignoring the boring stuff like her favourite food, colour and book genre. Vernon's grin got wider. He brought me up to the master bedroom before sitting me down at the end of the bed. He unbuckled his pants, they dropped to his knees before pulling his cock out. I grin, immediately reaching up to grab his cock, slowly pumping it whilst licking the head. I begin to deep throat it, enjoying the taste of it in my mouth. He groaned, pushing my head down further on my dick before he began fucking my mouth, his hips thrusting forward and backwards. His groaning got louder and his thrust more wild and unsteady before he came into my mouth. He pulled out once he stopped shaking, causing some cum to leak out, I swallowed what was in my mouth before licking my chin and lips for more. He tastes like fresh air with a bubble-gum tinge to it. I love it, it's delicious. He pulled up his pants, quickly zipping it up and doing up the belt before he carried me down to my cupboard. We gave each other a goodnight kiss before he closed the door and locked it and then I fell into a dreamless sleep. I have martial arts in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V A few weeks later Age 9

Sapphira settled in well into the routine that is our home. She even began to join me at the library to finish studying. She was an English and Biology major. She was tossing up the idea of whether she wanted to be a Science English teacher or she wanted to be a nurse or even a midwife. She also chose to teach me everything she knows and even enrolled me in a psychology course because she noticed that I am good at knowing what's going on in someone's head. I managed to excel in my work to be doing high school work by now. After I finish excelling at the basic year 12 (Australian school system) Maths, Science, English, Drama, Music, and History, I'll move onto university assessment. Then I'll end up doing my own independent study and research. By the time I'm 15, I'll be one of the smartest people in the world. Sapphira said that I could get a job writing or editing university or high school students work. Then I'll be able to buy a laptop, or a phone. I already started doing online tutoring to middle and elementary school students. I get $10 an hour. I might write a book, or design a game, to get some extra cash.

At one point I told Uncle Vernon that if we run out of money feeding the pig that is Dudley, I would be willing to sell myself for some high bucks, being young I could be considered a virgin, there are plants that can tighten up the anal muscles, making me feel like a virgin, although I would like Uncle Vernon to take my virginity before we even consider that option. I'm very good at blowjobs to, so extra money! There is also plants I can eat to stop me from getting a disease, so the customers can pay extra for a virgin who is willing to have unprotected sex. On to better things, Petunia has been forced to create a cake shop, to sell her beloved cakes for money. She normally makes them for Dudley to eat when it's his birthday or for a special event. Vernon is considering making her make dresses for the women in the neighbourhood to heighten their status as a good working family so they don't suspect us for foul play in her death. Sapphira is seen as the beautiful, young women whose parents tragically died so Vernon took her in as his own. I is the shy but smart skinny nephew of Petunia that they rescued from an orphanage I was placed at when my parents died in the crash. Vernon is the hardworking business man who when he wanted something, he got it, Dudley as the slightly retarded but respectful son, and Petunia is the horse looking, albeit kind women of the Dursley household.

I grin evilly. It's easy to disguise what really happens at this house. The happy Dursley family. Vernon put Dudley on a 'cleanse', no candy, no chips, no cake, nothing with high sugar and fat, only one plate/bowl of breakfast/lunch/dinner. Desert is fruit. We're trying to get him to lose weight so I can share his room. Vernon and Petunia have thought about moving house, I agree. We sold all of Dudley's toys/Christmas presents/birthday presents he doesn't need. We had a big garage sale for it, when we were asked why , we simply said it was cluttering up our house, and that we don't want to be hoarders. They agreed with his response because of the amount of stuff we are selling. We managed to sell it all and the total price was $1500. We placed it into the family bank that no one can touch until an emergency, or we move house.

Sapphira, other than teaching me was working as a teacher aid at the local primary school, also working part-time as a nurse to help her pay for University. All the money she gains that doesn't pay her weekly allowance goes to her bank account as does mine. Dudley is selling homemade lemonade, hot chocolate and coffee at a stall. I make large batches with Sapphira and Petunia (With Dudley watching of course), the product [lemonade, coffee, hot chocolate, sometimes cupcakes] depends on the weather and the time he is selling them [hot, cold, sunny, raining, early, midday, afternoon] (I'm up early doing my chores and Vernon's given me permission to watch the telly to find out the weather) we make them in the morning and right before we go to bed. All his money goes to his bank account. Petunia spends all day baking. She's made to get up really early in the morning and goes to bed late. Her shop starts at 6am and finish at 6pm. She gets up at 4am and goes to bed around 10pm. She cooks in the morning and figures out what she making the next day after it closes. I help her make new flavours and designs that would appeal to her customers, Vernon invested on an extremely large oven, fridge and freezer. When asked she only says she loves to bake, so her husband purchased the shop for her as a birthday present and asked for a list of ingredients she'd need. Her money either goes into the bank or pays her mortgage until she pays it off. She makes a lot of money, surprisingly, by the time she dies she will have paid the mortgage on the shop off.

Anyway, so everyone in the house is earning money one way or another. When Petunia dies we'll spilt her working time up. Dudley will always work up front, dealing with customers and ever so polite, he'll also set up the shop in the mornings and close it up in the afternoons. Vernon will watch the money side of things. After Petunia dies, her bank account will merge with the family account. So it seems less suspicious, as it would if Vernon, Myself or Sapphira got it all. We will then move, Claiming grief and make our shop a franchise. We will have people working there, a manager who we trust, I'll even place a few wards on it so if someone attempts to steal our money, they end up plagued with terrible health problems for the rest of their life, it also alerts me as to who actually was attempting to steal it. We can open a few shops in the nicer suburbs of England. Maybe we can start an online and over the phone service. Like, buy online, get delivered at home or go to shop to pick it up, like pizza. Last week Petunia and I discussed a branch that leads into lollies. We're trying it out next month.

I guess you're wondering, how does Harry Potter know magic?! He hasn't gone to Hogwarts yet. Well, as you know, I have the ability to talk to snakes. There was one in our backyard when I was gardening (a month or two after my 8th Birthday and the first time I gave Vernon a blowjob) I began to talk to it, and to my surprise it talked back!

 **Flashback**

 _I was pulling out the weeds in the garden, I was thinking of making the back a vegetable garden, maybe the front could be a flower garden with a lot of fruit, vegetables and pretty flowers. I heard a rustle, my head turning to the sound to come face to face with a beautiful, small dark grey coloured snake. "Hello" I said softly, hoping not to scare her._

 _"Hello, youngling" They_ _snake spoke back tilting its head in confusion._

 _"What's your name, mine is Harry" The snake blinked before replying._

 _"I have no name" I grinned before studding the snake._

 _"Are you a boy or a girl?"_

 _"I am female" The snake replied._

 _"You shall be called Aura, it means an atmosphere around people, places and things. It seems to suit you. Aura's come in a range of colours. Some people can see them, each colours represents a personality and an emotion. Grey means sadness, pain, hurt." The snake seemed to think about it before nodding her head._

 **Flashback end**

She became my best friend, my confidant, my sister, mother and daughter all in one. She was no pet. She told me of magic, her sire was a snake her mother's master named Nagini. She said her mother's master hurt people who upset him, like me, I guess you're wondering why I don't hurt Uncle Vernon when he hurts me, simple, he's my master until a more powerful and scarier man comes along. Cruel I know, I had this conversation with Vernon, he got mad, I'm pretty sure he broke my ribs. I assured him that Sapphira should be ready to fuck him by then. Every year I strengthen the compulsion, to assure him she won't leave. I even asked Vernon if I could place some spells on certain jewellery of hers, most have anti-pregnancy charms on them so Vernon doesn't end up with like 12 kids. There is also different tablets he can take so he can choose whether he wants a boy or girl. I asked last night to go to the wizarding world for supplies, as I want to make him proud and excel at being a famously smart wizard. He agreed after a lot of begging and plenty of blowjobs. He even agreed to allow me to go to Hogwarts if I send him photos of me in sexy costumes and with toys. He agreed to take my virginity before I leave for my schooling. Vernon was definitely happy about that. Tomorrow I'm taking Aura (the grey snake I met) and myself to visit the wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other has she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9 7/12 months

I woke up early this morning, finishing my chores quickly, baking by the dozen and making homemade lemonade, plus studding all before 10am was an achievement. I said my goodbyes, Aura hidden in my pocket I bolted out the door, it was Saturday, and my martial arts teacher has the flu so he cancelled our lesson. I decided that instead of studying all day I would go to visit the wizarding world. I went to central London, before Aura picked up the scent of magic. She directed me to go and before long, I was standing outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, I made a quick deduction. Cauldrons means magic right? I pushed the door open and walked inside. The bar keeper caught my attention; I immediately walked over to him. "Do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?" I asked politely, putting on my innocent boy charm. He looked confused, looking around for the voice before leaning over the counter, finally seeing me; he smiled, before looking around once more confused, before changing his expression into a frown. I noticed the pub went silent the moment I walked in.

"Where are your parents kid?" he asked gruffly, I frowned, rude.

"They're dead, the names Harry, Harry Potter" The occupants of the club was shocked before they began whispering. The bartender raised an eyebrow before he silenced the pub with a raised hand. Bartenders hear all sorts of gossip. This one commanded the respect of his customers, owned it to I guess.

"How do I know ya ain't no muggle boy or some lying prat?" He questioned. I grinned silently before the objects in the room began to float. The bartender nodded before he looked around the room, "Mundungus! Show the boy how to get into Diagon Alley, so he doesn't have to ask each time." As I was about to leave the bartender stopped me. "Last we heard of you boy, you was living with muggle, how'd you find this place?" I studied the room before reaching into my pocket and pulling out Aura, she quickly wrapped herself around my hand, and she hasn't grown much. Tom looked at the snake warily.

"She can smell magic, her name is Aura. She led me here. And she'll kill anyone who wishes me harm. Get the word out will you? Harry Potter back, and he isn't a nice person" I swiftly turned into the dark alley, the man named Mundungus shaking slightly. I sturdier home for a moment, he was a mousy looking fellow, almost bald on the head. I put Aura back in my pocket. Mundungus tapped specific bricks before the wall opened to reveal and market full of strangely dressed people. I guess this is Diagon Alley, not really something to get excited over. I walked briskly to a place called Gringotts. Aura told me it's a wizard bank; I should have a bank account here. She also told me to show respect to the goblins, it'll give me a worthy alliance to do so. I walked to the front desk. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I have a few questions regarding my vaults" Aura said that I might have more than one, because the Potters were from the Pervell blood line, an ancient wizard bloodline. The goblin looked surprised, probably has never been addressed in such a formal, respectful manner. I noticed the other goblins have stopped working, looking at in shock. The goblin in front of me shook out of his blank look before asking for my name. I smiled kindly "My name is Harry Potter, I do not have a key, I'd like to find out who has it hand have it returned into my possession. I'd also want to ask if I could, instead of having a key, use my blood as a password. I trust you and your security to protect my vaults but I do not trust those magical folk who have access to my vaults." The goblin nodded before directing me to one of his kin, his name was Ragnook. Ragnook took me to a private room that was warded to keep listening ears out. Ragnook told me I'd have to give blood to confirm that I am really Harry Potter. I simply grabbed the knife a slit my wrist calmly, the blood flowing onto the magic paper that was absorbing the blood, Ragnook reached for a glass vial, handing it to me quickly. I swallowed without asking what it was, a sign of trust in the goblin. After a minute black cursive words began to show.

Name(s): Harry James Potter

Age: 9 7/12

Mother(s): Lily Evan nee Potter

Father(s): James Potter

Sibling(s): None

Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black (In Jail, Alive), Severus Snape (Death Eater, Alive), Remus Lupin (Werewolf, Alive), Bellatrix Lestrange (In Jail, Alive)

Familiar(s): Snake named Aura

House(s): Undecided

Wand: Undecided

Core: Dark green

Ability(s): Parsletongue, wandless magic, parselmagic, mind magic, metamorphous.

Lord(s): Black, Prince, Snape, Potter, Pervell, Gaunt, Evans.

Heir(s): Sytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw

Vault(s): 976, 325, 990, 194, 153, 214, and 842

Handler of Vault(s): Griphook

Magical Guardian(s): Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Weasley1

I immediately requested for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange to be my new magical guardians. Aura had said the Weasley's and Dumbledore's are not to be trusted. I also requested for Ragnook to be my new handler of Vault (s). He graciously agreed. I politely requested to have a small pouch that is connected to both the Black vault and the Potter Vault. I also requested all non muggle items to be placed in the Potter vault, asking if my muggle account could be magically connected to the Evans account, as I plan to invest and create a company, so the muggle money with flow into the Evan's vault, my new muggle vault. Ragnook said this was a very clever idea, to separate, but still marginally connect the two worlds together. I could make money here AND there. It would be legal. And muggle money can always be converted to galleons, sickles, and Knuts in the future. Ragnook collected me a small black pouch, explaining how wizard money works. I asked if he knows a place to get a wand before your eleven, he recommend Knockturn-Ally. I asked for a list of subjects Hogwarts will cover when I begin school. He happily gave me a list. (Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care Of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Astronomy Charms and a few extras; Dark Arts, Pureblood Etiquette, Politics, Money Management, Business) I claimed my lordships and Heir titles before smiling, thanking Ragnook, he walked me to the hall leading to the entrance, I thanked him again, in front of the other goblins and bowing deeply, shocking them again. With that I turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Some people think that I stole the story but I can assure that I didn't as I asked the original writer and got the OK.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9 7/12 months

I wonder down the street before finding a shop that sells some interesting trinkets, and spelled bags. I wonder in. My eyes immediately find a black backpack; it had silver skulls and snakes dawning it. I pick it up before walking around the shop, I found a Voldemort mark necklace, silver, and the snake had green gems for eyes. I chuck it in the bag, I find a sliver and green gemmed crown, smirking a chuck it in, I find some paint spells, some house extension spells, room extension spells, I saw in a cage was a miniature dragon that breaths cold fire, I choose a green and gold dragon, I find some band posters as well as a bed that if you pour a glass of water on it, it expands. Like the muggle towels. I choose a black and silver bed sheets and a mahogany four poster bed frame with a mosquito net around it. I found a blank black and silver journal and an emerald and gold journal that password protected, I found a crystal ball that might come in handy someday, a camera that will work at Hogwarts since no electronic device works there. I found some neck chokers, collars and some sexy panties that Vernon will like. I go up to the counter and pay. I get my name embroiled into the fabric of the back of it in Emerald green, an extension charm a featherweight charm (To make it lighter), a size changer charm and a password spell placed on it, as well as plenty of secret compartments throughout the bag. This all cost me a couple Galleons, not as expensive as I thought.

I leave happy, I see a book store, and I walk into it. I write what topics I want (Everything minus Dark Arts, Pureblood Etiquette, Politics, and Money Management) (its magic paper, shows me the books I want. Then with the quill I simply tick the ones I want, put my name at the top with my signature and the take the paper to the counter and pay. Come back in half an hour to collect the books. I look at the selection, starting from easy to more complicated topics. I leave after I'm satisfied that I will be fine for the next few years. I wonder into a candy shop, I buy one of everything, making sure they are all labelled, I tasted a Blood-Pop, falling in love with the taste I bought the entire stock of them and chocolate frogs, asking if I can order them through Owl every week. The owner, shocked, agreed readily, Blood-Pops are normally unpopular, so to see a young boy unexpectedly buy the entire stock and ask for order through Owl every week even offering to pay a higher price of them, just so he can continue stocking Blood-Pops has got to be shocking, I muse. I place my lollies into a medium large compartment; the largest will go to my book collection. The other medium large compartment will go to my clothes. Lucky the bag has a featherweight charm on it otherwise it's going to be heavy. I leave, satisfied.

I see a sign saying Cauldrons, curious I ventured in. The shop was filled with plenty of different, shaped, sizes and coloured Cauldrons.

I go to a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, I look at the animals, and I find a beautiful, white kitten with blue eyes. Sapphira would love it. I buy her and a blue collar for her with a tag saying our address. I see a beautiful black owl with grey eyes. I buy it, calling it omen four or Nero for short, which is an anagram for black smoke in Latin. I saw a brown barn owl with red streaks and hazel eyes, definitely Vernon's owl. I buy him (the owls male) so he can send me letters when I'm away at Hogwarts. I buy their food and cages; I asked if they could reserve them until I got back, they allowed it. I quickly left, walking down to the dark alley with the sign KNOCKTURN-ALLY THIS WAY. I walked don with my head held high, shoulder back and Aura Slithering along the side of my face. I made a duck into a promising shop called Burgin and Burkes. I browsed for a while before deciding on a cursed necklace going up to the counter I asked if he knew who sold wands or made them down here, as I refused to go to Olliviander's. The storekeeper was surprised to see someone as young as me but he directed me to a shop that would have what I need. I asked about books and potions he might have.

"I have a few untraceable poisons if that's what you're looking for, also some dark arts books that are very complex for ay young one like you" I smiled tightly and paid. I walked to the book shop first. Demanding to see he darkest dark arts books they have. I bought them before moving on to the apothecary, buying plenty of ingredients for my potions, stocking them in small compartments based on how dangerous they are, I also got a few already made potions for emergencies. I noticed a handsome, although slightly greasy man in black buy a few lesser more dangerous known ingredients. _Hissssss aura commandssssss ressssspect, he isssssssss dark, a dominant?_ Aura questioned in my ear. I slowly walked towards him, as my products were being packaged.

"Hello" I said softly. The man spun to the sound of my voice, looking down he finally noticed me. His eyes widened in shock. "I am buying some ingredients for my potions, you were too. So I thought I should say hello. "I walked closer to him."You are very pretty you know, if you found the right shampoo for your hair. Potions fumes and silky black locks don't go well together. I suppose I'll have hair like you by the end of my schooling. My Uncle says I have a green thumb that means I have a talent for gardening. I'm very good at cooking too. Potions seem a lot like cooking, though more complex and precise. An art." I smiled softly, looking at the ingredients on the wall with a dreamy look. He seemed confused

"Where are your parents?" He asked softly.

"Dead" I said flatly, my face blank of emotion. "My names Harry, but you already knew that, most do. I have no idea why though" I shrug like it's not a big deal. H goes to say something but stops, starring my cheek in alarm. _I thinksss I frightensss him_. Aura hissed in my ear, her tongue flicking across my cheek in affection. "Her names Aura, as she can see people for who they really are" Aura nuzzled my cheek I response. "She's one of Nagini's offspring" the handsome man looked alarmed. "She's been with me since only a month or two after she hatched, she is my familiar" Pretty boy relaxed instantly. My eyes roomed his form, sleek, muscular, hidden under all toughs robes. "Do you have a name?" I asked after I've had my fill yummy. He stood up straighter and said proudly.

"Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." My eyes light up Master? That's got to mean something, a professor huh? Cute. Severus blushed. Huh? Can h- My thoughts focused on me bent over a mahogany desk, naked with a naked Severus ponding into me. It was very graphic. From his shocked look I guess I got him to look like he normally does during SE-

"ENOUGH!" he snapped, he looked flustered, bright red cheeks and he shifted, showing me his obvious bulge. I just want to lick- "He groans as the images of me assaulting his cock with him moaning his head off assaulted him. I quickly reigned in my thoughts as an employee came with my purchases. I smiled up at Severus, big and innocent like. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, it seems like so much fun!" Then I skipped off. Quickly looking for a wand (No dirty thoughts now kiddies!)

Snape's P.O.V

I groan. Grabbing the bag with my purchases, wanting nothing more than to grab that innocent boy and slam him into the wall hard, before I ravish him and pound into his tight ass like no tomorrow. He's what? Nearly10? What fucking 10 year old has thoughts about a much older man putting them in such a position before committing sins no prisoner in Azkaban would for fucks sakes. He left me with the biggest boner in my life. A child! "I need to see Albus" I mutter, he's going to have a cow. I apparrate into Hogsmead before taking off to the Castle with two thoughts on my mind. 1st, get rid of the rock hard boner I have. 2 Tell Dumbledore that his precious savour is more snake than Gryffindor, and more of a 19 year old slut than a 10 year boy.

Harry's P.O.V

I giggle till I come to the place I've been waiting for; the untraceable wand shop. Giggling madly I skipped into the shop going straight for the counter. I ring the bell and wait. Not too long after an old man comes down a bunch of rickety old stairs. He pauses when he sees me "What is it you want kid?" I give him a frown before snarling at him. I've been waiting all day and I'm losing my patience

"A wand you fool, and untraceable custom wand and this blasted trace taken off!" The man flinches. He hurries to the front, taking out a few large rectangle boxes. He opens them up and I'm surprised to say one just contains clumps of different wood. The others are different creature cores. And the other one is sheets of paper with designs on it. I can design how the wand looks too huh? He charms a tap measure to take my measurement before sighing. He waves me over gesturing to the material that'll make my wand. "Just hold your hand over it. Eyes closed and your hand will fall onto whatever suits you" I smirk doing as he says. I run my hand over it a few times before I feel a sudden pull and my hand flys toward it. I opened my eyes to see my hand touching a light grey wood. "Ailanthus altissima, the tree of heaven and light?" he looks at me confused. I can admit to being nothing heaven like. He picks it up and places it on the side. I close my eyes and allow my hand to run over the cores a few times before I feel three pulls.

"I feel three pulls." He nods and jesters me to touch them. I close my eyes doing it again touching the first one before raising my hand and doing this for the second and third. I opened my eyes to face some rather peculiar items. "Huh, well fuck".


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon , becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. Iiked this story so much that I decided to share it with other sas she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 9 7/12 months

I was looking at a snake scale that was very large, a piece of torn old cloak and a feather. The wand guy looked awed though. "A phoenix feather, a basalis scale and a strip from a dementors cloak; incredible. But you can only choose two, one has to go." I immediately knew which ones I wanted, picking up the item I had not wanted I tossed it back into the box, the feather fell slowly.

"I'm innocent on the outside, and I'm dark on the inside." I turned my head to look at him. He was cringing slightly. I walked over to the paper, carefully looking over the designs before choosing a Belladonna vined handle. The wand is relatively firm though still leaves room to bend; a Dark Arts wand. Perfect for what I plan to do. He passes me a potion, claiming it'll take off the trace I have to allow me to do magic in peace, I drank it quickly. I pay before leaving, wondering further down Knockturn ally. I came across a shifty looking man, eyeing a young man dressed in practically nothing. A prostitute, I grin. I walk over to the man before tapping his side, as I can't reach his shoulder. He turned towards me, His eyes sparkling in lust.

"Are you lost kid?" I grinned, shaking my head.

"No, I was just wondering when you'll go over there and fuck him, or was it a blowjob you were looking for?" He looked shocked before glancing around.

"Why? You offering?" I nodded, still smiling.

"I don't do sex yet, my virginity has someone's name on it, but I'll give you that blowjob. How much were you gonna pay for him?"

"15 sickles, I'll give you a galleon though, if you suck my cock." I shrugged before nodding; he dragged me into a dark part of the alleyway. I reach for his robes, quickly locating and pulling out his cock. I began to suck the head, my tongue running up and down the slit. He groaned pulling my head tighter to his cock, forcing my mouth to take more of him into my throat. I pulled back, he, confused and frustrated, glared at me.

"This isn't going to work if you attempt to take charge. You want a blowjob right? Let me do it my way, I ain't no one cum wonder boy. I'm one mind fucking orgasm kind of guy. Be patient or I'll tie you up." I could see the lust sparking before shrugging; his hands were immediately thrown back, his wrist connected to the wall. I smirk while he gives me a wide eye look before resuming, bringing him to the brink of orgasm before retreating, I slowly began to deep throat him, moving faster as my hand went down to fondle his balls. He was groaning none stop, attempting to fuck my mouth. Not before long he came. I still kept going my finger leaving his balls to his ass. I rubbed his entrance softly before sticking my fingers inside, hitting a pleasure spot that made him cum, still fingering that spot, and deep-throating him, I ride out his orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and my mouth left his cock. After he came down from his very obvious high; he stared at me in shock. I hand him a card. "Tell your friends about me, I'm sure I'm worth more than a galleon." He handed me 3 Galleons after saying that this was the best blowjob he's ever had.

I nod, leaving to go back to Diagon Alley. I went the book store, collecting my books and placing them in the book compartment before going to the apothecary. Buying a dozen more potions under the guise of not being able to get here very often and nearly sold them out of stock with the amount of potion ingredients I brought. I went to an eye shop to get me some glasses that suit me better than these do and brought a couple of different pairs. I left after buying them to go to a stationary shops, after buying dozen a or so quills and a couple hundred different ink bottle types, such as invisible ink, coloured ink and others and a big bucket full of floo powder and a small pouch to take smaller handfuls with me. I bought a couple stacks of parchments and a few magically charmed books that ad more paper to it when you say a certain word; this is so I don't have to keep buying new books. I leave, going to my last stop, Madam Malkin robes for all occasions. When I went in I saw a lady with fuzzy brown hair tending over a blond boy, his mother and father conversing in the waiting seats. I walk over. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I'd like a whole new wardrobe, if possible, the price doesn't matter" This perked the blond head family, who was looking at me with interesting. Aura slithered up to the side of my face hissing slightly. _Dark Coressssss, SSSSSSlytherinssss_. I nodded politely to them, before focusing on the boy. "What is your name, sorry if I seem rude, but I've been stuck with muggles most of my like, my father was a pureblood though, marrying a slowly muggleborn, in my perspective, he could of done better. Although my mother and I share the same eyes, the best thing I got from her to be honest." I said softly, looking of types of material I wanted. The boy spoke.

"If you're a halfblood, and your father is a pureblood, why are you living with muggles" He was confused.

"Simple, they got themselves killed" I shrug; they were stupid for siding with Dumbledore in my opinion. "And all my godparents, I have four, are either classed unfit or are in Azkaban. Well one was a Death Eater, he doesn't do well with kids, the others a werewolf, and that's a big no, no in the social services department," I rolled my eyes; finally deciding on silk, cotton and wool for my clothes. "I want a half a dozen short sleeved in cotton, 6 long-sleeved in silk, 3 night gowns in silk, protection potion and spell experimentation gear. Long pants in silk and cotton, Cotton shorts. Both of those in 6 pairs please. I'd like 2 formal gowns, and a royal gown. I'd like 3 cloaks one silk the others cotton. I'd like a couple of boasts please, more towards a muggle design. All these will either be green, gold, and silver, black and white. The silk cloak must me gold though." I commanded the girl. I turn back to the boy. "Name?" I said amused.

"Dra-Draco Malfoy" I nodded.

"Isn't your mothers sister Bellatrix Lestrange?" he looked towards his parents, panicked. His father strode over to me.

"Why do you want to know?" He demanded. Cute. Protective Daddy mode.

"She's my godmother, one of the two in Azkaban. It makes us family, I guess." I shrug. His eyes softened, slightly.

"What's your name?" All I did was lift the hair from my forehead, showing my zigzag scar. They stared at it shocked. "Harry Potter" He whispered. I rolled my eyes slightly, flattening my hair against my head.

"Yup" I pop the 'p'. "Seems like everyone knows me, though I have no idea why" They looked shocked.

"You're famous" I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that, still have no idea why though."

"You destroyed the Dark Lord when you were just a baby" the Draco boy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing hat a lot.

"You mean the memory I have of a lot of green light? The one where my mother sacrificed herself for me because she didn't do what the Dark Lord said so she was killed for it? Ever heard of blood wards? Love? Yeah, she loved me enough to die for me resulting in an ancient but powerful ritual called the blood ward. If the Dark Lord touched me he would have been hurt, injured, because he tried to kill me he died, or technically lost his body, last I heard a shred of his soul has taken to haunting the forest in Albania. He's still alive, I can feel him, ever heard of horcruxes? Splitting your soul so you can't die? Yea he made a few of those one of them is the diary he gave you at his house. I'd like to buy it please. Before Draco accidently starts writing in it and dies, because he placed too much of himself into the diary and dies." the Malfoy man quickly summoned the diary, wanting to get rid of it before it harms his heir. I give him a hundred Galleons. I think he realised how important it was after that. I stowed the book away in the dark artefacts do not touch compartment and sealed it with a hiss in Parsletongue, darkness. I paid for my clothes, chucking them in the clothes compartment before leaving. Popping in to the emporium and collecting Sapphira's cat and Vernon's and my owls; I walked back to the entrance, tapping the stones and leaving Diagon Alley. I walked into the pub, going straight to the fire place; at Gringotts they hooked my fireplace up to the floo system. So I could floo home. Of course a password is required which is Amora Vo, an anagram for love and summon, also in Latin.

I leave quickly, muttering my house address and throwing the floo down, I open my eyes to realise I'm in my living room. I quickly take off to the cupboard and begin expanding it, I transfigure cleaning materials into Shelves, tables, and chairs even a large desk for when I'm writing my evaluations or ides for possible spells. I place the books on the shelves before realising I need a glass case I walk into the kitchen just in time to see Dudley drop a glass and brake it. I smile. Perfect. Vernon hears the commotion and marches down, after a rant he commands me to throw it out I nod, picking up the pieces carefully. As Vernon goes back upstairs to make out with Sapphira I quickly go back to my cupboard carrying the glass. I transfigure the smaller pieces into a medium large display case. I withdrew the cursed necklace placing it in the display case and quickly warding it so it doesn't break or is susceptible to absorbing the dark energy the necklace radiates. I pull out The Dark Lords diary, placing it into smaller case. I transfigured the remaining glass into a turning rack that was circular that was quite tall to hold all of my potions and ingredients. Potions on the first 2 shelves, ingredients on the next 4, protective gear on the last. I put the different cauldrons on the shelves; I pull out my two largest ones and place them on either end of a table, before grabbing 3 smaller ones for the desk closest to the door. I had shelf specifically for vials, knifes, stirring rods, hammers, mortars and crushers, beakers, vial holders, concrete mats to put under cauldrons, and spoons. I made a small furnace. Next week I'll go buy some wood, coal and different types of metal. Maybe I could try the art of being a smithy, a blacksmith.

I pulled out the Dark Lords diary. _Hello Tom, my name is Harry Potter_. The words sunk into the pages before the book began to reply. _Hello Harry Potter, how did you come buy my book_? I rolled my eyes. _Malfoy sold me it because I threatened his son that you would kill him if he didn't. I don't plan on giving you my soul Tom. But there is a muggle I need to get rid of that would be a perfect candidate before I give you someone magical. Here's how it's going to go. You're going to be kind, charming, and sympathetic, have her spill her entire being into you. Make her believe you two are in ... Love. Then you're going to slowly kill her. I want her dead before I start at Hogwarts. I'm nearly 10 so you have a while. I need her dead so a friend of mine can marry her husband. He will get her pregnant and then his and his ex-wife's son dies in some tragic accident killing a couple others. That baby will be the sole heir to the family. The friend of mine is under mind control. If you even think of hurting people I said you're not allowed to hurt, trust me. You'll be stabbed with a basilisk tooth before you can even say FUCK. Hear me?!_ I demanded. Tom was silent for a moment before answering. _I hear you._

I nod before using a charm to fix up the diary, making it more girly. I run upstairs o Petunias and Vernon's room. I walk in without knocking to see Petunia on her knees sucking Vernon's dick, crying, she stops when she hears the door slam open. Vernon looks angry, before noticing it's me. "Sorry to intrude, continue." I nod at her. Vernon begins fucking her mouth while I watch in fascination. He groaned loudly before cumming into her mouth, making her choke. Most of the cum leaks out. Vernon pulls away looking at her in disgust. I just walk up to her giving her the diary. "It's a present for you. It's a magic thing. You can write your deepest secrets in here and a man named Tom, who is a young man, writes back to you. He'll never tell anyone your secrets and it's resistant to fire, you can't kill him with water. He'll be your best friend" I smile at her. She takes the book shakily; before going into the bathroom to clean up. I turn quickly, kissing Vernon fiercely. "It'll kill her. She'll pour her whole soul into it. She'll die. He is a very important person in the magic world, with her death he will get stronger. Then I'll use some useless witch and she'll bring him back. She'll break the curse placed upon him and he'll get a body. And then you'll be able to fuck Sapphira freely. She'll get pregnant with your baby boy before having your baby girl. By the time their born you will have fucked me, it might even be a regular occurrence." Vernon grins before kissing me. I smash my pelvis against his, dry fucking him. After a while I feel a strange pull in my gut before the most pleasurable feeling takes over me. I moan loudly, gasping and shuddering, Vernon following me shortly after. He looked at me in awe.

"You had your first orgasm" I grin, kissing him before leaving. Going back to my cupboard I put the animals on the bench to give to their owners later, before settling down to study. "I have so much to learn", looking at all the books before me.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon, becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. I liked this story so much that I decided to share it with other as she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 10

Petunia was sick, like dying sick. That mean Tom is doing his job. Turns out they have no idea what's wrong with her. They checked for poisons, cancer, blood disorders, and brain disorders. They gave her about 3 months to live. She has about a month left. Tom is working harder now, she should be dead by the end of the week; stupid muggle. Hasn't mommy ever told you not to talk to magical items that you can't see where the brain is? I laughed. She is put in the hospital permanently, well, until she dies. You what the funniest part is? She's still writing to Tom. Dum bitch. I snarled before laughing again. I walk down stairs. Vernon told me he has been grooming Sapphira, she'll be giving herself to him tonight. I get to watch! Sapphira is used to walking in on me and Vernon now. She's even comfortable watching me give Vernon head. I've kissed her, touched her boobs, seen her completely naked, I've fingered her and I've licked her out. She knows I can't fuck her until I'm well into my teens. I refuse. I want my dick to finish growing; it's still small, too small to give her pleasure. Vernon said I would be bigger than him by the time I'm finished my schooling. He's proud of how much pleasure my junk is going to give to the girls (and boys) when I'm older.

Tomorrow I'm taking a trip to Azkaban to see Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. It's legal, although I had pulled a few strings. Remember when I sucked that guy's dick in Diagon Alley? Yeah, he did what I said and told others about me. I get owls all the time. The price even bumped up to 10 Galleons because people insisted on it. Saying I gave amazing blowjobs. I managed to get some healing books the times I went to Diagon Alley since my first visit. I have kept stocking up on Blood-Pops and chocolate frogs, the lollies compartment is almost overflowing, and I've had to extend the extended compartment. I started going through around 50 Blood-Pops and around 15 chocolate frogs a day. Anyway, I give about 15-30 blowjobs a day. 150- 300 Galleons a day. Good huh? This also goes to my Pervell vault, as does everything I earn magically goes. Snape uses the Snape vault and probably the prince vault too. Tom can use the Gaunt vault after he gets a body. I don't need it. I'm probably the richest person in London. I opened 15 new cake shops yesterday. One in Diagon Alley. I have about 150 house elves working for me. 20 of them are spread out taking care of my manors. One's gone to help a house elf named Kreacher in a manor called 12 Grimmauld Place it's situated in London.

I met Kreacher, he mutters to himself and is slightly crazy. It'll be good to give him a purpose I suppose. I told him to choose a room in the house and make it his, he is to keep the house spotless and clean. He can keep anything he wants to as long as he keeps his room clean, cleans the house, and eats regularly. I have an order with the wizard shop that sells food like the grocery store does that makes food appear in the fridge and pantry in each and every manor and house under my acre for the house elves. On Sunday is sugary treats. They are allowed to eat anything they want, but must put it on a magical list on the fridge if they run out of certain things. Sugary goods not included. They have their own clothes because I refuse to have them making me look bad by looking filthy and dirty. They have to wash at least once a week. Maxim is 2 showers a day. The rest of the house elves are making cakes, lollies, drinks and other goods, even clothes at my stores in the back; with Muggles and wizards alike working in the front dealing with customers and handling money. If a house elf sees a human or another elf stealing they are to report it immediately. They get reprimanded for a first offence, next is a punishment, then fine, sacking, and if continuing to do so, death or something worse.

My elves are very happy being in my employment, most having had the worst masters you wouldn't believe some of the shit they had to put up with. They are allowed relationships and children. Pregnant women get a few months before and after birth off. Then they have to surrender their children to day care while they work before retrieving them when their finished. They consider this fair as most wizards would either kill or sell their children. They are very happy with me. They get see their children grow up. But when they are adult age they have a high chance at being moved to a new home, depending on how many elves are in that establishment. They can have no more than 5 children. So I'm not over run with them. I opened a new shop yesterday in Hogsmead. I mostly employ muggleborn's to work with the muggle customers and halfblood to work with wizards. Each establishment has is connected to the floo system with alarms to detect unwelcome guest. Each staff member has a chip implanted into their thumb unknowingly. An unwelcome guest comes through and the alarms alert the Auror department, they send someone to apprehend them, question them under Veritaserum, which I supply them, as it happens far too often. If they have bad intentions they are arrested, if innocent they are let go. If muggle and have bad intentions, they are fined a pricy fine or given to muggle/squibs police to deal with, after they are obliviated of course. Vernon sent Dudley to stay at a friend's house tonight. So we don't have worry about waking him up and him blabbing to the neighbourhood.

Night had fallen and the anticipation of what was to come was high. Vernon and I were naked, waiting for Sapphira in Vernon's room. I began to get board of waiting, I kissed Vernon harshly, and we somehow ended up on the bed, our dicks rubbing together, both of us close to orgasm when the door opened. I didn't stop humping him like my life depended on it. "Sapphira" Vernon gasped out. I turn my head towards the door. She was completely naked, her entire body smooth and hairless except for her eyebrows, eyelashes and head hair. I promptly pulled her onto the bed, ignoring Vernon and kissing her passionately. My hand had already travelled to her slick wet pussy. I pushed her down so she's laying on her back beside Vernon. I instantly dove down, licking at her pussy as if it's the only source of liquid I've seen or tasted in years. She was moaning, withering beneath me while Vernon watched with lustful eyes, his hand pulling the skin of his dick up and down, giving himself pleasure. Sapphira was on the brink of an orgasm when I pulled back nodding at Vernon to take over. But not before whispering in his ear as he passed me. "Daddy, show me how to fuck a real women, show us how dominant you can be" I purred. He shuddered before drawing me into a fierce kiss, letting go only to roughly pound into Sapphira's tight, virgin pussy. Vernon moaned while Sapphira cried out in pain. Vernon, not waiting to see if she's alright, began pounding harshly into her cunt. My hand reached down to my cock. I began to masturbate slowly. As Vernon's thrust became wild and uncoordinated and Sapphira's hips thrusting became jerky and her moaning got louder. I sped up, tugging on myself harshly; I raised my knees to give both Sapphira and Vernon a wondrous view before thrusting my fingers into my ass, crying out loudly. I did it in time of their thrust before realising Sapphira was shuddering uncontrollably, screaming into the kiss Vernon pulled her into so as not to wake the neighbours. Vernon rode her orgasm out before shuddering above her, cumming straight into her unprotected sex. I moaned, cumming shortly after, my cum splattering against me chest a stomach. Sapphira crawled over to me before proceeding to lick my cum off my chest. I pushed her back down and gave her a mind blowing orgasm, cleaning her of Vernon's cum with my tongue. Vernon watched me carefully. "Only you next pet." I grin.

"Maybe next week Daddy" I gave both him and Sapphira a kiss before heading downstairs to my study for a couple of more hours before heading to bed. Sapphira's looking after the shop before I hire someone to do it for us. Anyway big day tomorrow. I slept in the small bed, when Petunia dies, Sapphira will move into Vernon's room while I'll take Petunia's Vernon has already began looking at boarding school to send Dudley to. Yay! Then I can renovate the room however which way I want! I fell asleep to the sounds of grunting, moaning and a creaking bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter's left to suffer the Dursley's ferocious of abuse. What if Vernon decides to step it up a notch? What if Harry likes it? After years and years of hurt, Harry Potter finally broke on his 8th Birthday, after a sexual assault from Vernon, becoming a deranged pet/slut for Vernon. How will Harry react to him leaving Vernon for Hogwarts? How will Vernon react when his pet is supposed to leave him? Where did Petunia suddenly go? Who is Sapphira Dursley?I Harry in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

This story does not belongs to me, it belongs to **Lobiela** who wrote this story on Wattpad. I liked this story so much that I decided to share it with other as she only wrote it in Wattpad.

Harry's P.O.V Age 10

I woke up to darkness. I looked at the digital clock Vernon got me so I'll know the time I woke up, seeing as I wake up so early in the mornings. It confuses him as to why though. I march upstairs showering quickly before getting changed into some black cotton clothes (long sleeved shirt, long pants, black cloak, army boots).I grabbed my back pack, putting in a few nourishment potions and healing potions, a calming drought to, also some food. I have plenty of chocolate, but I packed a dozen apples and sandwiches. I can call upon Kreacher for hot food once the guards leave. I shrink a hot tub filled with water and pack a few clothes as well. I also brought my purse. And a few books they might like. Even a few board games and prank toys I brought on my trip to Hogsmead. I also bring a pouch of floo. Flooing to the ministry I demand to see an Auror in charge. They, although sceptic, do my bidding, soon I'm face to face with Rufus Scrimgeour, he had an annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want kid? I'm busy" I smirk.

"I want to visit a friend in Azkaban, you seem like the person to talk to." He only arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes before lifting the hair to show my unique lightning bolt scar

"Harry Potter" he breathed out. "What does Harry Potter want with someone in Azkaban" I wagged a finger at him.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, that's my business, and it's someone's, not someone" He looked disturbed.

"Who do you wish to see?" That's better.

"Bellatrix, her husband and Sirius Black, all in one room, Dementors can stand guard but no human but us! You'll have them back after I'm done with them, alive yes, sane... not so much" Rufus seemed to over this I pull out a pouch of coins from my pocket, throwing it on the desk. I thought this might happen so I took some precautions. 300 Galleons. He cannot refuse that. He looked shocked at the money before nodding. I smirk. Maybe the Malfoys are on to something, money does get you everywhere. "When I'm done I'd like to talk to the person who does the ministry employee's pay check please. I'd like some words with him." Rufus nodded before grabbing my hand and apparated to a concrete walled office. It was cold, like freezing cold. Damn dementors. I watch as Rufus leaves, talking to a guard before walking back to me.

"They're waiting for you, confused, bickering with each other but waiting. No one told them it's you they're meeting so I'm sure you'll get a kick out of their expressions." I nodded before walking to an officer who directed me all the way to an isolated room. The officer muttered a quick good luck to me before running off. I probably forgot to mention all the guards have their patronuses with them at all times, so as not to get confused as a prisoner. I quickly pulled open the door, my patronus slithering into the room, forcing the dementors out. I shut the door quickly my patronus being the only light in the dark room. I waved my hand and the candles were lit. Light bursting forth into the room. I see three black haired dirty, hairy bodies. I pulled out the tub, enlarging it and heating it up. I cast a quick sourgify on their bodies and the room making it spotless.

"Bath, now" I demanded. I transfigure a stone I brought into a table. Placing their clothes down, I place a razor for each down as well. Sirius was the first to strip. Jumping in the tub, moaning at how good the warm felt on his skin. Bellatrix and Rodolphus strip to before jumping in both having the same reaction as Sirius. Once they were clean I handed them towels and they dried off, dressing in their new clothes quickly. I pulled out the food, spreading it between them evenly. "Eat" They did as told practically inhaling it. I pulled out a six chocolate frogs handing two to each prisoner. "They will help with the effects of the dementors" They ate the chocolate slowly, most likely savouring the taste. Sirius looked at me carefully.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? You're not a guard!" he interrogated me with his unanswered questions until Bellatrix wacked him on the back of the head. I smirked before lowering my hood. "James" Sirius breathed out. I rolled my green eyes.

"Wrong, I'm his son, Harry. But I guess your close." He gaped at me.

"What are you doing here? You can do magic? How old are you? What are you going to do to us? How did you get to Azkaban?" I held up a hand and he stopped talking, sucking in a few breaths.

"I'm here to make sure you get treated properly. I can do magic I have been able to for a while know, I even have a wand. My 10th Birthday was a couple of weeks ago. I'm attempting to make you healthy, not insane and coherent. The reason I'm here? In Azkaban? I bribed the head of the Auror department to get me an audience with you. Apparently 300 Galleons is a big deal." He gaped at me.

"You're a snake" Bellatrix said cautiously.

"Close, I'm the richest person in the UK, in the magical and muggle world." They gaped at me. "I have contacts in high places, I'm Lord to the houses of Black, Prince, Snape, Potter, Pervell, Gaunt and Evans. An heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I converted the Evan vault to be my muggle vault. I have many businesses and have invested in booming industries in the muggle world, I'm rich from that. I started out writing other muggles essays, then tutoring. My aunt started a cake shop, but sadly she's dying so I will take over in her place. All the moneys she's made goes into the Dursley family account and the money I've made so far went into mine. I wasn't getting much for that so I made it my goal to study, turns I'm excellent when it comes to plants, Uncle Vernon say's I have a talent for it. But he says that with a lot of things." A sly smirk sneaking onto my face. "Turns out I'm a Parsletongue. A snake told me it could smell magic on me, a human and was intrigued. We've been inseparable ever since." Aura slithered along the side of my face. Nuzzling her nose into my cheek. I smile at her. "I charmed her so she doesn't grow as quickly as she's meant to. Anyway, I invested in a few things here and there, gained the respect of the entire goblin nation. Gave Snape a boner. Set my uncle up with a very pretty young blond, I managed to scare the crap out of the Malfoys, buy a piece of the Dark Lord's soul of them, and have said soul kill my aunt slowly. Anyway. I need a witch to sacrifice to him so he can gain to full power. Any ideas? I thought about Dumbledore but he unfortunately isn't that stupid." They gaped at me.

"I thought the Dursley's are magic hating muggles." I nodded

"They are, Vernon used to beat me, now, I think he'd prefer to fuck me" I smirk. Their jaws dropped open. "I give good head, I've had plenty of people tell me that. The blond I set my uncle up with? She says that I have magic fingers and a magic tongue, best orgasm even. I get from 15-30 customers a day. They said I was so good that I should charge extra. So I'm worth 10 Galleons. Mainly because I know where both the male and female pleasure spots are that give them the best orgasm they'd ever hope for. I gave Snape a boner because he was using Legilimency on me, so I thought about him fucking me over the desk in a classroom, calling out professor and daddy. He told me to stop so I gave him the video of what me sucking his dick would look like, and feel like. Turns out Snape is kinky"

Bellatrix was laughing with her husband while Sirius looked dumbstruck. I pulled out some potions and handed them out to them. "Nourishment and healing potions, a calming draught too. I labelled them by colours. Red for healing, yellow for calming and green for nourishment when they don't give you enough to eat. I suggest you start doing exercise or you'll never be able to use your wand without getting breathless. Start easy, run on the spot for a while, a few push ups here and there, sit-ups, and stretch a lot, use all your muscles. I plan to have you out of here before I start OWLS"

They nod. "I'm going to bribe the guards to make sure you're looked after. You should be getting a warm shower at least once a week. With soap. I'll have a few elves bring you food. I pull a 3 rings from my bag, giving it to them. "Put your lips to the ring and think of what you want to say. They'll hear it in their heads. So don't think too loud, you'll give us a headache. Mine is the master ring. I can turn it on or off. I'll turn it off when I'm sleeping, when I'm with a client, or when I'm potion making" they nod. I throw them each piece of paper. They looked at it confused. "It's a removable tattoo, it looks like a scar. You can say I gave them to you. Act a little insane, I'm supposed to be torturing you. When you're alone, say the password, you can make up your own, it falls off. Now say a different password and-" my hand reaches through the paper before pulling out a Blood-Pop. "Think you what you want, food, books, games and potions wise, even clothes or my favourite, pre-made spells. My own creation, comes in plastic containers, when opened it's either in a rubbery form, liquid, gas or solid form. It's for squibs and wizards who's wand is broken, and their waiting to get a new one. Cool huh? I invented it. It hasn't gone on the shelves yet. So you're lucky. Now, I must go, I have some blackmailing to do" We said our goodbyes as I pack my stuff, glamour them to look like shit and leave. _Goodbye, Harry_ , I hear in my head, I smile. "Goodbye, Sirius"

I splatter some blood across my face, my hands dipping with blood. I walk back into the office seeing Rufus counting the galleons. I rolled my eyes. "Can we leave, now?" I whined softly. He looks up in shock, it quickly morphed into horror.

"What the hell did you do?" I grin.

"I think they might be a little crazy, or mute for a while. They'll most likely need treatment. I cleaned up after myself, if you're wondering, a couple of healing potions, it's their mind you have to worry about. From now on they'll get the best of care. I'm going to be taking regular visits. So I need them in top condition, no dementors, food regularly, baths, I don't want to be in the room when they stink, so soap. Get them new toothbrushes and some mint toothpaste, I'll buy them new clothes. I'm a clean freak" I admit. "I can't stand looking at them when they're filthy. Dirt and grim irritate me. I'll pay, just work out they cost between you and the guards. I'll have my house elves checking randomly on them to make sure you're doing it. Keep them close together. I don't want them too far apart, let them form an attachment, make them feel at ease. It'll hurt more to see their friends hurt, to know they're not safe." Rufus was looking quite frightened by now. The blood vanished after a wave of my wand. "I think you deserve a raise." I chuck another 300 Galleons at him. Now take me to see the person who signs your check." Rufus grabbed my hand and we apparated.


	10. AN

Hello, as you can see this is not a chapter. I wanted to say that I am hurt by the comments. If you had read everything you would have seen that I ask permission from the original writers before publishing it on . And if the writer is not okay with it I do not publish it. Hope you learn and stop insulting people. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything.

Goodbye.


End file.
